1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates in general to the fields of processing images and videos, and more particularly, to determining a quality and/or correcting an image or video using a distortion classifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human perception of images and videos may differ greatly with regard to quality. For example, an uncompressed digital image frame may be perceived as having extremely high quality, while a highly compressed (lossy) digital image frame of the same scene may be considered as having low quality. The perceived low quality may be a direct result of distortion caused by the compression, and different distortions may affect images or videos in different ways.
Humans may be particularly adept at rating the quality of images or videos in which natural scenes (e.g., landscapes, animals, buildings, people, etc.) are depicted. Rating the quality of an image or video can be extremely expensive (both in terms of time and money), however, when human subjects are used. For example, if fifty subjects each rate the quality of a twenty minute video and are paid $5 apiece to do so, the cost of rating the video would be at least one thousand man-minutes and $250. Such a cost may be far too high to allow for quality ratings to be performed on a large number of images or videos.